Uma fronteira intransponível
by Lily Evans Black
Summary: Com a morte de Sirius, Narcisa descobre o que realmente importava para ela.


A morte é uma fronteira intransponível. Somente agora, sob seu túmulo, pude perceber que só fui feliz ao seu lado. Sempre soube de seu carinho, no começo demonstrado por provocações, mas achava que isso não me importava. Suas idéias, agora, são verdades para mim, incontestáveis. Perdi tudo que tanto almejava: meu marido está preso, meu filho corre o risco de morrer. Meu nome e meu sangue puro não impediram que isso acontecesse. Não impediram que você me abandonasse mais de uma vez. Bem que você dizia para eu reconsiderar e ir com você. Não consegui. Fui fraca. Deixei que meus pais decidissem minha vida por mim. Hoje padeço por não os ter enfrentado.

Lembro-me de nossas constantes brigas no Largo Grimmauld. Foram apenas reflexos de nossas diferenças. Tantas, que mais de uma vez nos separaram. E impediram-me de ir com você. Aquele dia eu morri, Sirius. Você nunca soube o quão importante foi para mim, o quanto eu gostaria de estar ao seu lado, de poder tocar sua pele, sentir seu corpo no meu...

"Eu te amo apesar de tudo"- você sempre dizia e nem assim fui capaz de ir contra os princípios dos Black's. Deixar aquela casa e encontrar a felicidade.

Muitos momentos eu renegava o amor que sentia por você. Não queria senti-lo. Tinha que honrar minha família. Mas não pude. À noite, via-me acordada, pensando em você. Eu não entendia que aquilo era tão forte, tão real. A cada discussão que você tinha com seus pais, eu sofria por vê-lo mais longe de mim.

"Ele não te merece, Narcisa" – dizia minha irmã, a única que percebeu o que acontecia. – "Ele é um traidor, um imundo".

Se eu soubesse como tudo ia terminar... Teria ido, aquela noite, quando tão terno você me chamou.

"Vamos embora daqui, meu amor. Você sabe que eu cuidarei de você".

Mesmo com sua insistência e minha vontade, resolvi ficar.

"Não posso abandonar a família, Sirius. Eu não conseguiria." – declarei.

"E conseguiria abandonar-me?" – perguntou.

Não respondi.

"Por mim" – falou, estendendo sua mão, tentando ignorar o silêncio que nos assolava.

Custou-me aquele gesto. Aquela negação. Pude perceber em seus olhos a decepção profunda, o desespero que emanava de suas lágrimas. Lágrimas causadas por mim, por meu egoísmo, pela minha falta de entendimento ou de querer entender o que aquele sentimento significava.

"Narcisa, você não se importa? Eu sentirei sua falta. Fique comigo. Prometo que a farei feliz."

Eu tive a chance de viver intensamente, de deixar minha vida para trás, de recomeçar, mas não o fiz. Fui rude. Preferi magoá-lo a desapontar minha família. Fui cruel. Fiz com que o sentimento que tivesse por mim desaparecesse. Neguei-me a segui-lo e dizer que eu também o amava.

"Não vou, Sirius" – disse, tentando parecer o mais decidido possível.

"Eu imploro Cissa. Não me deixe sozinho. Não percebe que eu só tenho você? Você não tem idéia do que é solidão". – recomeçou a chorar – "Eu sempre soube que nós não fomos feitos um para o outro, que pensávamos e agíamos de maneiras diferentes, mas mesmo assim nós conseguimos. Não me abandone agora. Por favor. Como eu vou continuar sem sua presença para me consolar? Cissa, eu não consigo sem você."

Eu queria ir. Queria jogar-me em seus braços, dizer que sim. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas segurei as lágrimas assim como segurei meu impulso de segui-lo para onde quer que fosse. Fiz justamente o que não deveria. Neguei nosso passado, nosso amor.

"Você consegue sem mim, Sirius". – falei sem olhá-lo. – "Você é forte".

"Cissa, por favor." – pediu uma última vez.

Naquela época, eu acreditava que minha família estava certa, que a pureza do sangue, o nome, o dinheiro e o poder eram mais importantes que qualquer coisa inclusive o amor e a felicidade.

Deixei-o ir, mesmo tendo implorado para que eu o acompanhasse. Não fui. Perdi minha grande chance.

"Nunca vou esquecer você ou deixar de amá-la" – disse-me ao sair.

Pouco tempo depois, casei-me com Lucius. Eu achava que estava realizando um sonho, mas só estava me aprofundando no mar de solidão e tristeza que eu mesma havia criado. Tivemos um filho a quem passei a dedicar toda a minha vida. Eu só tinha o Draco por quem viver. Deixei de ser mulher para virar mãe.

Às vezes tinha notícias suas. Soube que foi parar em Azkaban. Mas, diferente da maioria, eu sabia que você não era culpado. Você nunca teria se tornado um Comensal da Morte, era contra seus princípios, foi o motivo pelo qual você deixou de ser um Black.

Os doze anos que você ficou preso foram os mais longos para mim. Não conseguia deixar de imaginar os horrores pelos quais você passava. Os dementadores, o sofrimento, a solidão... Solidão que eu também sofria. Draco já estava na escola e Lucius dividia-se entre o Ministério e lorde Voldmort. Porém, mesmo que estivesse em casa, ao meu lado, não adiantaria. Ele não era você. Não tinha seu sorriso animador nem seu olhar reconfortante. De qualquer modo não me faria esquecê-lo. Nunca imaginei que sua ausência me faria tão mal.

Então veio a surpresa. Você foi o primeiro prisioneiro a escapar de Azkaban. E sem que eu imaginasse veio atrás de mim. Queria conversar. Dizer o quanto havia sofrido. Dar um fim em qualquer vestígio de amor que ainda tivesse por mim. Sua imagem entristeceu-me. Não era mais o mesmo. Tinha o olhar vago, o pensamento longe. A beleza da juventude havia esvaído. Seu rosto não exprimia mais um sorriso, apenas preocupações. Estava magro e desleixado. Deixara de ser o garoto vaidoso de outrora. Passou a ser um homem amargurado, rancoroso e sedento por vingança.

"Nesses últimos anos, Narcisa, eu perdi tudo: a família que me acolheu, meus amigos, minha reputação, minha liberdade e meu amor por você". – disse sem olhar em meus olhos.

Não tive a capacidade de responder. Estava em estado de choque. Não esperava por essa visita. Acreditava que isso havia ficado no passado.

"Você destruiu meus sonhos" – falou com os olhos marejando. – "Tirou minhas esperanças, Narcisa. Casou-se com o primeiro que apareceu".

"Minha família que decidiu". –respondi – "Você sabe disso".

"Quanta mentira". –falou desdenhoso. "Ele é perfeito para você, o seu príncipe encantado. Duvido que fez alguma objeção em se casar com ele."

"O que importa?" – falei. Não queria tocar naquele assunto. Fazia-me sofrer. "Nada vai mudar".

"Importa e muito" – gritou, exaltando-se. "Eu sofri com esse casamento. Eu achei que você me amava, mas fui um idiota. Claro que você nunca poderia sentir algo por alguém, muito menos por mim. A única coisa que você pensava era em poder, nome e dinheiro. Por isso se casou com o Malfoy. Você se vendeu em troca do que tanto queria."

"Não me ofenda, Sirius". –falei, segurando-me para não chorar.

"Ofender só porque falo a verdade? Foi isso mesmo que você fez. Ou você quer que eu acredite que você o ama?" – perguntou.

"Claro que o amo. É meu marido." – respondi com a voz estremecida. Sirius deu um sorriso sarcástico. Ele sabia que não era verdade, eu era a única a acreditar nessa mentira. Eu podia perceber o quanto estava cansado e sem esperanças. Sentou-se em uma poltrona perto da lareira, calado. Ficou por um tempo encarando o fogo, enquanto eu o observava. Não era o mesmo. Não éramos. Já era tarde. O relógio batia meia noite. O medo tomou conta de mim. E se Lucius chegasse e visse Sirius, ali, sentado? Eles nunca se deram bem. Com certeza, Lucius chamaria os aurores. Sirius não teria como escapar.

"Sirius" – chamei no que ele virou-se para mim. –"Você tem onde ficar?" - perguntei sem conseguir falar o que realmente pensei. Por mais que eu soubesse que deveria mandá-lo embora, eu sentia que não conseguiria. Talvez tê-lo ali sempre fora o que eu queria.

"Não se preocupe" – respondeu, levantando-se. "Não pretendo ficar na sua casa. Não sujarei seu impecável lar com toda minha imundície". -falou ironicamente. "Para falar a verdade nem sei por que vim aqui. Acho que porque eu queria ter a certeza de que os boatos eram verdadeiros. Você é realmente uma traidora."

"Sirius, eu não sou traidora."-falei com ressentimento. "Será que você só veio em minha casa pra me ofender?" – perguntei, começando a chorar. Não agüentava mais ouvir aquilo que ele dizia. Mesmo sendo verdade, machucou-me muito. Comecei a perceber o quanto tinha errado. A ilusão que eu tinha a respeito de minha vida começava a se esvair.

"Não, Narcisa" – falou, segurando meu braço - "Não vim aqui para ofendê-la. Vim por outro motivo". Sirius, então, abraçou-se a mim. Encostou-me na parede. Eu podia sentir sua respiração e seu peito arfando no meu. Tocou meu rosto com carinho e me beijou. Não resisti. Pela primeira vez há anos, senti-me completa novamente. Era por isso que eu estava esperando, desde que ele chegou.

"Eu tinha razão" – falou em meu ouvido. "Você não o ama, nem ao menos o respeita. É mesmo uma traidora."

Você havia passado dos limites. Por que estava brincando com meus sentimentos? Descontrolei-me. Mandei-o embora na hora. Disse que nunca mais queria vê-lo. Mais uma mentira. Mas você havia me machucado, havia despertado a ira de uma mulher. Eu não sabia mais se você me amava. Seu despeito enfureceu-me. Queria que você sofresse que pagasse por ter brincado comigo daquela maneira.

A primeira oportunidade que tive de vingança foi em um Natal alguns anos depois do acontecido. Monstro apareceu em minha casa com um monte de informações. Ele contava como você era ligado ao seu afilhado, o Potter. Deixei que Lucius e Bellatriz, que havia sido solta a pouco de Azkaban, tomassem conhecimento dessa relação. Lembro-me bem do dia em que ordenei ao Monstro que mentisse que falasse que você não estava no Largo Grimmauld. Ele o fez. O garoto foi o mais rápido possível tentar encontrá-lo no Departamento de Mistérios. Eu queria que algo acontecesse a ele. Queria que você sofresse por ele. Quanta ironia do destino! Quem acabou sofrendo fui eu. Bellatriz não perdeu a chance de me provocar. Na primeira oportunidade, matou você. Custou-me acreditar que eu havia ajudado Bella. Por minha culpa nunca mais pude ao menos olhar para você. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás...

Quando soube da notícia, uma onda de sentimentos invadiu meu coração. Comecei a chorar desesperada, mesmo com Bellatriz por perto. Sentia raiva de minha irmã e de mim mesma ao mesmo tempo em que sua morte era o meu pesar. Agora era o fim, e eu sabia. Deveria ter sido eu. Eu que causei tantos males a você. Por puro despeito e orgulho, eu joguei nosso amor no lixo. Nunca me perdoarei. Nem terei a chance de desculpar-me com você. Só depois de sua morte, descobri o quanto era importante para mim. Sem você não conseguiria mais viver. Nunca disse a você o tanto que o amava. Não tive coragem de assumir meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Por que você me abandonou novamente? Eu preciso de você, Sirius. Sempre precisei. Só pelo fato de estar vivo, você trazia sentido à minha vida, dava-me esperanças. Agora, nem isso. O que eu fiz não tem perdão. Fiz com que nos separássemos para sempre, coloquei entre nós uma barreira impossível de atravessar: a morte.


End file.
